The Smoking Man
The Cigarette Smoking Ma'''n (sometimes referred to as '''Cancer Man, often abbreviated by fans to CSM) is an alias for the primary villain in the popular TV series The X-Files. He is deeply embedded in X-Files mythos as a leading figure in the global conspiracy to cover up the existence of paranormal activities - especially those related to aliens His real name is unknown however. With his immense political power, ruthless but intelligent mind and access to information on virtually any subject he may require due to his many connections He is someone who is not to be trifled. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour The Smoking Man is one of the main villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour and is in a main villain triumvirate with Loki and Albert Wesker where he puts his power to ensure Wesker escapes after his part of the plan goes as planned. The Smoking Man and Loki both join back with Wesker after he escapes and the triad captures the Elements of Harmony and Celestia and throw them in purgatory though they notice their magic was drained. The Smoking Man interrogates Kirahue and forces him to help him and his colleagues with finding purgatory and claims at the same time they are the real heroes of the Multi-Universe as CSM believes that by obtaining the souls and stopping BlackGarurumon by ruling the universe is out to do it. Wesker, CSM and Loki with Marvin take Kirahue to Sector 52 and they find the aliens they need to make an invasion in Springfield in accordance to their deal they let him go as Wesker has his own plans going on. He also learns of Dukat who he orders to his sub-ordinates to attack if he gets in their way The Smoking Man attempts an incineration on the old video game characters which is stopped afterwards he tells Loki and Wesker of Sari's death. Loki, Wesker and CSM have just about found Purgatory though they still need to get the blood of an inhabitant of Purgatory for the ritual. CSM is to fight Dib and his friends. He finds purgatory and unleash the souls on M.O.D.A.B where Isabella comes in to help and she, Dib, Bubbles and DW defeat his soul powered monsters, Smoking Man points out that This is the end. I never thought I'd hear myself say those words after all these years. Isabella then has Jorgen finish him.Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the X Files Universe Category:Humans Category:Big Bads Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Gun Users Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Genius Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Father of Hero Category:Mass Murderers Category:Hypocrites Category:Extremists Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Main Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Child Abusers Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Loki and Wesker's Alliance Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Main Villains Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:The Omega League's Villains Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Villains Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:Deceased Main Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Arc Villains Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Main Villains in The Miracle Elite's Storyline Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Cigar Smokers Category:One Time Main Characters Category:Main villains in The4everreival's stories Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains